a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a super-conductive tube, and more particularly to a super-conductive tube on a discharge device.
b) Description of the Prior Art
The global resources drop continuously due to non-stop development of the earth resources. Especially, in a daily life, electrical energy needs to be utilized in a great amount.
In existing media to transmit the electrical energy, a magnetic coil is mostly used as a medium to transmit the electrical energy. However, energy will be lost in the process of transmitting the electrical energy.
The existing magnetic coil is mostly made by a metallic material, such as copper. As resistance will occur in the metallic material, when electric current flows through the metallic material, the electrical energy will be lost to convert into heat. Thus, too much loss of energy will be formed in the process of transmitting the electrical energy and most of the electrical energy will be wasted.
When the conventional magnetic coil is operating, the electric current will flow through the magnetic coil to convert into electrical energy and when the electric current passes through the magnetic coil, energy will be lost, reducing utilization of the electrical energy significantly. This method largely decreases efficiency of a discharge device and wastes more resources.